One Piece Oneshots
by Flexecutioner
Summary: Just some random Oneshots that came to me about my favorite pirate crew. I don't own One Piece
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy!" Nami yelled to her captain that was running around the deck with Chopper and Usopp.

Luffy froze and turned toward his navigator with a smile and asked, "Yes Nami?"

"Stop running around! You're giving me a headache!" Nami bellowed

Luffy pouted, "Sorry Nami!" Luffy turned to his first mate and plopped down beside the 'sleeping' man and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Nami's mean Zoro!" Luffy whined.

Zoro didn't even crack open his eye and said, "Yeah she is isn't she?" He felt Luffys head grown heavier and his breathing evened out, when he felt comfortable enough that there was no danger he slipped into a light sleep.

That light sleep was interrupted by a loud splash at the side of the ship. Growling Zoro took off his swords and shoes in a split second and was in the water moments later. When Zoro finally found his sinking captain he grabbed hold of Luffy's red blazer and yanked him back to the surface.

He dragged them both on deck and Chopper came over immediately. Once he got all of the water out of Luffy's lungs Luffy chuckled and said, "Thanks Zoro."

Zoro coughed and said, "Next time just stay asleep." Luffy merely chuckled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare that slimy scum lay his hand on Luffy." Nami hissed. The others of the straw hat crew agreed with the navigator as they watched their oblivious captain get hit on simultaneously by two men and one woman.

"It's not unbelievable that they would hit on him," Robin said calmly "He isn't unattractive either." The crew didn't agree nor disagree until Brook laughed out

"Well I mean he has all of us wrapped around his pinky finger, yohohohoho." The others grumbled but didn't disagree.

"I kind of regret telling him to not fight here." Usopp said as he watched one of the handsy perverts slide his fingers further up Luffys thigh. Sanji was bouncing his leg up and down so hard in an effort to calm down that the wood underneath him began cracking.

"Those slimy perverts better not touch Luffy anymore or bodily harm will come to fruition." The others hadn't seen Sanji that worked up over there captain in a while but knew exactly why he was so angry.

Luffy was busy eating his dessert and didn't realize that the woman behind him had worked her arms down to his hips until they latched on in a vice grip, startling Luffy enough to make him jump in surprise and choke on his mouthful of cake.

"Usually I'm all for perverts but this crosses the line." Franky said, his hair style changing to that of a gun. Even Law, who was freshly new to the crew, albeit temporarily, looked uncomfortably in Luffys direction but stayed silent.

"I don't like this guys." Chopper muttered as he looked at a stiff Luffy. The man that had his hand on Luffy's thigh had moved it dangerously close to his nether region and was looking at Luffy with a sick smirk.

Deciding that it had gone on long enough the crew was about to make their move until, a previously thought lost, Zoro appeared behind the perverts with his eyes shadowed. "Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he latched himself onto his first mate happily.

Zoro wrapped one of his arms around Luffy and held him close while the other went to one of his swords. He hadn't even drawn the sword before the three perverts ran off screaming in terror. Luffy let go of Zoro and allowed himself to be steered to the direction of the rest of his crew who happily left the restaurant.

When they got back to the ship the crew piled into the kitchen to eat, since they had be a bit preoccupied with Luffys... Admirers. As an extra precaution Robin, Law, Franky, Brook, Nami and Chopper all went over where it was okay to be touched and not. Knowing it was a lost cause on their captain but hoping that the knowledge would one day be called upon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy. Your tie." Robin said as she fixed it for him. Luffy chuckled out a thanks and buttoned up his dress shirt. The Straw Hats were currently getting ready for one of the most important meetings of their lives.

It was a meeting between two of the Yonko, the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and the Worst Generation. Surprisingly this meeting was set up by the Marines, and with two of the most powerful pirates in the world there, nobody knows what the Marines are trying accomplish with this meeting.

"The two Yonko that will be attending are White Beard and Shanks. They each will bring the top officers of their crew. The Warlords will only bring their right hand man, if they have one. But the worst generation gets to bring ten of their crew. Which, for us, will work in our favor seeing as there is only nine of us. But this is not a night to let your guard down and get drunk," Nami shot a pointed look at Zoro who grumbled at the implication "if somebody makes one wrong move the entire meeting could fall into anarchy."

Everybody nodded in understanding. Since it was almost time to go, everybody made last minute fixes to their clothing and hair. The men, seeing as it is a formal event, had to wear suits and ties, much to the displeasure of Luffy, and the women had to wear ball gowns, which they were very happy with.

Having been docked at the meeting place, along with everybody else, minus the Yonko, for the past several hours everybody was making their way inside the vast meeting room. The women were donned in elegant and beautiful gowns with diamonds and jewels of every color. The men were dressed snazzy in their black and white suits, some having different accessories, like Laws or Luffys and Choppers hats.

Each crew had their own table and the enemies were seated far apart. The two grandest tables were seated at the front, obviously for the Yonko, one had a giant sized chair that was undoubtedly going to seat the White Beard Pirates when they arrived. While the other had a regular, but larger than the others, chair going to sit the Red Haired Pirates.

The Straw Hat pirates were the last of the Worst Generation to make an appearance, per Zoro getting lost, and everybody watched their every move. Not only was Luffy the strongest of the Worst Generation, on top of that, he had beaten up over half the room so, a good bit of those his enemies

Luffy, understanding the seriousness of the meeting, donned a mature and professional mask that few had ever seen on him. The mask that most saw right before they did battle with him, making them quite unnerved.

"Hello everyone!" Luffy yelled to the silent pirate crews with an unnerving smile. This smile wasn't his usual one, it was one that promised anybody and everybody that even thought of attacking him or his crew bodily harm. "Why so tense, eh?" He joked and the Straw Hat crew sat down at their designated table. The table closest to the Yonkos.

* * *

About a half hour passed and everybody talked amongst themselves. The Straw Hats talked to friends and allies, Zoro and Nami had a drinking contest, but they weren't allowed to get too out of hand, Franky yelled 'Super' a lot, Brook played music and asked to see every girls panties, to which he was denied quite harshly.

Robin sat quietly in a corner reading a book with a sleeping Chopper in her lap, Sanji went and cheered Nami on as she tried, and failed, to out drink Zoro. Usopp went and told some of the lesser more gullible pirates "The Great Captain Ussops Many Adventures."

Luffy waited quietly, and uncharacteristically calm, at the table for the arrival of two of his favorite people. Shanks and Ace. A few minutes later the pirates grew quiet as they felt the over whelming pressure of the two Yonko. Several tense minutes later the door was slammed open and White Beard came through followed by his top five division commanders.

When Ace and Luffy locked eyes any and every ounce of self control the two had was thrown out the window. Luffy launched himself clean across the room and into his big brothers waiting arms. Nobody dared comment on their action because it was simply unwise to do so. To comment on White Beards second strongest commander hugging the strongest of the Worst Generation, who had also beaten up over half of the room, was the worst possible thing to do at the moment.

Everybody knew the old giant Yonko had a soft spot for his sons little brother, and they also knew if they angered any of them a very catastrophic fight would break out. Ace had been walking towards his table when Shanks walked in, he was confused for a moment when he realized that Luffy was no longer in his arms. He turned around in time to see him barreling into the off guard Yonko, making them both tumble down.

Everybody, not knowing the two have a very good friendship, held their breath as they waited to see what was to come of the poor fool who had "attacked" one of the most powerful Yonko. Shanks' and Luffys' crews, and most of White Beards, just laughed at the altercation.

Everybody blanched when they heard billowing laughter coming from the red haired Yonko. When Shanks finally managed to pull himself off the ground he had his one good arm wrapped around Luffy in a hug which had the entire room confused and terrified at the revelation that Luffy knew two of the most powerful people in the world.

When Luffy unwound his limbs from Shanks' torso he leveled the laughing man with a glare. The red haired Yonko brushed off the glare with a smile and said, "How long's it been Anchor? Ten years?"

"Twelve you jerk!" Luffy yelled. Everybody in the room, minus the two crews, blanched yet again at the revelation that Luffy had already met Shanks long before many of them even became pirates. To say many people got a new found respect for the happy pirate was an understatement.

"Geez I'm sorry I'm sorry. You don't have to yell. I told you we wouldn't meet again until you became a powerful pirate." Nobody moved at that sentence. Even the Straw Hats were proud and terrified by what that meant. For Shanks to show his face here, where he knew Luffy to be, meant that Shanks, one of, if not, the most powerful Yonko, recognized Luffy's strength.

Nobody could breath as the reality of the situation settled on their shoulders. Shanks' crew, being the only ones not affected since they were there twelve years ago, snickered slightly at the stunned room. That snicker seemed to snap most people out of their stupors only for the whole room to yell "WHAT!?"

The two pirate captains ignored the commotion going on around them as they stared at each other. Once the room grew quiet Luffy reached up to grab the straw hat that was proudly sitting atop his head and held it out to Shanks. It pained him to say this, as he had gotten quite attached to his hat, but he did "Do you want your hat back?"

The whole room waited with bated breath as Shanks grabbed his hat and inspected it. "You idiot!" Shanks yelled suddenly as he sent a foot to the top of Luffys head, crushing him to the ground and leaving a dent. Shanks looked at the idiot under his foot and yelled again "I told you not to ruin it!"

Luffy pulled himself from under Shanks, boot and yelled back, "I didn't ruin it jerk! It only got a little damaged. Other than the stitches at the top I kept it perfectly fine!"

"No you didn't! Do you know who I got this from!?" Luffy paused at that and shook his head. "I got it from Roger. And I told you to take care of it for a reason." Nobody moved as they all processed the information given to them. Shanks got that seemingly insignificant straw hat from the pirate king himself. He then gave it to Luffy who he told he won't take it back from until he's stronger.

Nobody breathed as they saw the recognition in Luffys eyes. "COOL!" He yelled.

Buggy, having shoved his way to them in the silence, punched Shanks upside the head. "You idiot! Why would you give that brat his hat. He gave it to you for a reason!" The room blanched again as they just watched the weakest War Lord punch a Yonko upside the head and yell at him like he knew him.

"Oh come on Buggy. You can see it just as well as me and his crew can." Buggy crossed his arms and looked at Shanks. "It's because he's going to be the king of the pirates." The room was absolutely dead silent at the Yonkos words.

Nobody could believe it. They just found out that Luffy knew the Yonko, now they were finding out that Shanks gave the hat to Luffy because he knew he was going to become the Pirate King. "You still shouldn't have given the brat the hat." Buggy huffed.

"Do you remember what Roger told me the day he gave me this hat. He said to not give this hat to anybody unless I thought they had the potential to be the Pirate King. Don't tell me you don't think Luffy has the potential to be the Pirate King Buggy."

The room didn't know how to react to that as they heard the Yonko pretty much say that Luffy was going to become the Pirate King. After a few minutes of tense silence White Beard, having just shaken off his own surprised stupor, bellowed "Shall we start the meeting?" With Whitebeards powerful suggestion everybody returned to their seats still very surprised.

The meeting lasted several hours into the night and well into the morning. Arguments were had and yelling insured. Many fights almost broke out but were quickly put to rest. Most almost broke out between the Yonko and were put to rest by either their own crews or Luffy and Ace.

* * *

By the time mid day rolled around the meeting had just ended. Most, if not all, of the lesser crew members present were either asleep or drunk. Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper had all fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion with having kept up with their captain all the previous day and, in Nami's case, drinking games.

One by one all the crews left, slowly but surely. Soon the only crews left were the Straw Hats, minus their sleeping members and Franky keeping guard, the White Beard pirates, and Shanks' crew. The three crews stayed and talked for a while longer before, eventually, they all left. Luffy hugged Shanks and Ace one last time before they all parted ways. Shanks gave Luffy his hat back saying he needed to get stronger, much to Luffys pleasure.

When they got back to the ship the first words out of Luffys mouth were, "Sanji! I want meat!" Sanji just rolled his eyes at his captain and went to cook up a meal for the awake members.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luffy," Nami stared in shock "What did you just do?" The Straw Hat Pirates looked around the battle field of, now downed, Navy soldiers in surprise. Luffy was standing in the middle of it with a blank face.

"Luffy?" Zoro called out nervously. Luffy turned around only to be met with even more Navy soldiers. Huffing, Luffy shot out a controlled blast of Conquers Haki making all the Marines go down one after another, almost like dominoes.

When he finally got to see his crew he smiled, they were safe and unharmed for the most part but they all looked panicked. 'I wonder why?' He thought to himself. He then looked down and saw the gaping hole through his stomach and understood why everybody looked so panicked and scared. He didn't know when he got the hole in his body though as he was somehow too busy fighting the Marines to notice such a thing as getting a hole shot thru his abdomen.

He guessed that was why it was getting so hard to breath all of a sudden. One moment he was looking hazily at his crew as they rushed to him and the next the ground was rushing up to see him. The ground was stopped though as he was caught in the warm clutches of his first mate.

"Hey guys." Luffy whispered right before he was met with darkness. His crew sat around anxiously as they waited for Chopper and Law to finish Luffy's surgery and hopefully tell them that he was going to be okay.

Several hours later Law and Chopper came out of, a much better equipped, Laws submarine where Luffy was currently resting. The pair looked absolutely exhausted as they emerged from the seventeen hour surgery. Chopper was being held in Robins arms as they told them what was going on with Luffy.

They said he would be out for at least two more weeks, and sure enough he was. By the time week three rolled around they were all starting to get anxious. When everybody had gone to bed Zoro was the one on watch that night and he was in for a big surprise.

Zoro, deciding not to work out tonight, was sitting on the bench in the watch tower looking out over the ocean. Not expecting anyone to be awake or moving around Zoro wasn't as on guard as usual and was just taking in the beautiful sight.

"Hey Zoro?" Luffy choked out, nearly scaring his first mate half to death. Zoro whipped around just in time to catch his falling captain and sit him on the bench.

"I thought you would have been asleep for a little while longer." Zoro said gruffly, his way of reprimanding his still hurt captain for getting out of bed to soon.

Luffy chuckled weakly and said, "Couldn't help it. You know I don't like laying in bed or sitting still for that matter." Zoro sighed knowing it was true and took a seat near his hurt captain in case anything else happened. Now that he had something he needed to protect Zoro went on high alert in case of any danger.

Being on guard, Zoro knew that Luffy was scooting closer to him so he relaxed and even took an imperceptible scoot closer to the boy to make it easier on him. Once Luffy finally made it to his first mates side he finished his goal and laid his head on his shoulder falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody knew Luffy's hat was the most important thing to him, besides his nakama, but they also knew that he would not loose his beloved hat without a fight. Most of those fights he fought and won but some of them he just had to glare right and they would be quivering at the knees.

There were the rare few that would actually end up with Luffy being injured to badly injured to sleeping it off for a few days in the infirmary injured. He was currently doing the latter as he snoozed away in the medical room with Chopper changing his bandages.

Zoro was still sleeping beside Luffy. It's not that he didn't trust his captain to stay still, which he didn't, but he wanted to protect him while he was at his most vulnerable. The more selfish reason was because Zoro had gotten so used Luffy's snoring lulling him to sleep he found it very difficult to do so without him there.

Chopper hadn't the heart to wake the swordsman first mate but he also knew that if he didn't wake him soon that he would be grumpy because his back hurt from sleeping slumped over all night.

Luckily Chopper hadn't had to wake the sleeping swordsman as his captain did it for him when he shot up in bed and yelled "MEAT!" Zero jerked awake and his hand immediately flew to the hilts of his swords but calmed down when he realized it was just Luffy.

Luffy felt the top of his head and chuckled to himself as he realized his hat was resting safely on top of his black locks. "Luffy," Zoro said "don't do that again."

Luffy chuckled and nodded "Alright Zoro. I won't do it without you there." Zoro shook his head knowing that his captain was just teasing him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aaaaacccceeee!" Luffy yelled as he latched onto his older brothers smiling form. Ace gave no resistance as Luffy clung desperately to him, he couldn't be happier than he was right then.

A throat being cleared broke the two brothers out of their trance as they remembered they weren't alone. Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats stood to the side looking expectantly at their captain as he clung to the unfamiliar male.

Luffy chuckled and released his vice grip on Ace and smiled. "Guys, meet Ace, my brother. Ace meet my crew. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper." Ace smiled and waved, one hand still resting on Luffy's shoulder.

"So you're that idiots brother, eh?" Nami asked the freckled male.

Said freckled male smiled, "Yep. Been with this idiot since he was seven." Luffy gave an indignant cry at being called an idiot by both his brother and crew member.

"What was our shitty captain like as a kid?" Sanji asked as he blew out a plume of smoke. By now the group had moved into the kitchen as Sanji made snacks and drinks.

"Oh he was annoying as hell. I tried to kill him at least a few times. He was a cry baby, he was really weak too. Never could win a fight against me, when he would fall in the water he'd sink like a stone." Half the crew was choking on their drinks by the second sentence the other half was just appalled at Ace as he laughed through the whole thing.

"You tried to kill Luffy!?" Chopper, Nami, and Usopp screamed in terror and shock at Luffy's seemingly normal family member.

"Your whole family is SUPER crazy Luffy!" Franky yelled. Luffy just laughed at Aces quick and very vague recap of their childhood.

"It was fun." Ace laughed as he threw an arm over Luffy's shoulder and brought him into a hug. Luffy merely smiled and laughed with his older brother as it brought back happy and painful memories.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey anchor!" A red haired pirate yelled to a pleasantly familiar stretchy male he hadn't seen in almost fifteen years.

Said stretchy male whipped around, startling all his companions, and rocketed himself into the open and waiting arms of his father figure. "SHAAAANKKKSSSSS!" The stretchy male said to the now known Shanks.

"Been a while hasn't it Luffy?" Shanks asked as he held tightly onto the boy in front of him, afraid if he let go for even a moment that he would vanish. Shanks only got a nod as a reply, after a few seconds he heard muffled sniffles coming from the younger male which made him grip even tighter.

"It's been too long asshole!" Luffy yelled with no real malice behind it, as he stayed clung to Shanks' form. By that time the Straw Hat pirates had caught up to their rambunctious captain as he clung to an a older red haired male.

The entire crew recognized just who Luffy was hugging and blanched having never met the man in person. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends Luffy? Little brat." Luffy pulled away from the hug and chuckled as he wiped tears and snot away.

"Shanks, this is my crew. Crew, this is Shanks. This is Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Robin, and Brook. Franky and Usopp are back at the ship making repairs." Luffy was going to talk some more but was cut off by an indignant squeal as Yasopp took off towards the coast in search for the son he hadn't seen since his birth.

"Well, shall we go to your ship then Luffy?" Shanks said and Luffy nodded. Nami led the way with Robin while Luffy talked animatedly with Shanks and Benn Beckmann, Shanks first mate, Lucky Roo and a few others, Sanji kept cussing Zoro out as he would wonder off and get lost making Sanji get him.

* * *

When they all arrived at the ship both crew saw the father son duo dueling it out on the deck of the Sunny. They all made their way up quickly. "Don't interfere." Luffy commanded when he noticed Franky and Sanji about to stop the duel.

Shanks was surprised that he would stop his crew but was filled with pride when he noticed how well they obeyed their captains orders. "This has been a long time coming," Shanks agreed, "They need to settle it however they see fit."

The battle didn't last for too much longer for Usopp had successfully gotten all his rage at his dad out and Yasopp took it in stride completely understanding why his son was doing what he was doing. Neither was really wounded but they were slightly winded and both had minor cuts and bruises. One moment the two are fighting, the next they are sobbing and embracing on the deck.

Luffy chuckled at the scene knowing how badly Usopp missed his father and how bad Yasopp missed his son. When all of that was settled the crew moved to Shanks' ship for it was much bigger and would fit everybody.

* * *

The night was full of feasting and telling stories and jokes and just having a bunch of fun. Brooke combined with the musicians from Shanks' crew played all night long. When everything started winding down, near dawn, Luffy and Shanks made their way to the red haired captains private quarters.

They stayed up and talked for several more hours and they would have kept going, if not for the great allure of breakfast, after all they did have fifteen years of catching up to do. The two crews stayed at the quiet island for a while longer when they finally parted ways.

It had been an emotional split for the crew had become quite attached to the red haired pirates but they knew it was for the best. If any of either of the crews enemies decided to go after the other trying to get back at the Red haired or Straw Hat pirates, hell would surely ensue.


End file.
